A conventional compressor has a hermetic container, a compression mechanism section disposed in this hermetic container, and a motor disposed in the hermetic container and driving the compression mechanism section through a shaft. An oil sump storing a lubricant is formed in a bottom section of the hermetic container (JP2001-12374A).